A valóra vált álom
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Egy álom, egy sötét éjszaka, két ember... a többit ti is sejthtitek... ;


Minden jog fentartva a készítőknek

Először is: Nagyon köszönöm a kommenteket!!!!! (L) x)

Nos, ez egy régebbi történetem, remélem ez is tetszeni fog, aztán nemsokára felrakok még egy régebbit, aztán tervben van még egy naplószerű, csak az John naplója lesz =) ... csakhát most tele vagyok ZHkal... de türelem! =) Ja és remélem nem zavar az M =)

---oOo---

Dr. Elizabeth Weir a zuhanyzójában állt. Forró vízzel kényeztette fáradt testét. Épp haját készült besamponozni, mikor egy sötét alakot látott meg az üvegajtón túl. Nem látta tisztán az illetőt, mert torzított az üveg, de sejtette ki az. Csak egy ember merne belépni a fürdőszobájába, miközben ő zuhanyozik.

- John…? – suttogta az ajtón túli alaknak.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és ott állt előtte élete férfija: John Sheppard alezredes, aki egy, a férfiasságát épphogy takaró, fekete törölközőn kívül mást nem viselt.

Ahogy belépett Elizabeth mellé a víz alá, a törölköző lehullott róla, feltárva ágaskodó szerszámát. Elizabeth lenézett rá és nyelt egy nagyot. „Istenem milyen nagy!"

Elizabeth belenézett John szenvedélytől lángoló szemeibe, tekintetével adva engedélyt bármire, amit férfi tenni akar vele.

Johnnak se kellett több. Átkarolta Elizabeth derekát, így húzva őt közelebb.

A fülétől elindulva a nyakán át ajkaival csókolta le Elizabeth bőréről a vízcseppeket. A nyakat a váll követte, azt a kar, majd végül az ujjak végén csüngő apró cseppek estek áldozatul ajkainak.

Elizabeth csukott szemmel tudta csak kiállni az érzéki megpróbáltatásokat.

Miután John a kisujjáról is eltávolította a vizet, visszatért a nyakához. Most nem lefelé indult meg, hanem oldalra. Az állkapocscsontja mentén. Mikor az állához ért megtorpant egy pillanatra. Nyilván azon gondolkozott melyik irányba haladjon tovább. Tovább jobbra, vagy fel az ajkak felé.

Elizabeth megkönnyítette neki a döntést. Lejjebb hajtotta fejét, így ajkaik egy vonalba kerültek.

Nem csak Elizabeth-et borították vízcseppek. John száján is megannyi kis csepp csillogott.

Míg John a száját, Elizabeth a nyelvét használta a vízcseppek eltüntetésére. Óvatosan megérintette a férfi ajakait, ám John sem tudta már tartóztatni magát. Ő is kidugta nyelvét, hogy az összefonódhasson a másikéval. De ez nem volt elég egyikkőjüknek sem. Többet akartak. Sokkal többet…

Mindketten lemondtak a romantikus finomkodásról. Mint két éhező farkas, úgy vetették egymásra magukat. Egy heves csókkal kezdődött. John nyelve ki-be járt Elizabeth szájából, játszadozott a másikkal a legfinomabb módon.

Elizabeth soha többé nem akart elszakadni ettől a férfitől. Amikor John megtörte vad csókúkat, hogy levegőt vehessen, fogaival akaszkodott belé. Érezni akarta, hogy itt van vele. Sőt, ahogy játékuk egyre hevesebb lett érezni akarta őt magában is.

Ám John még nem akart beléhatolni. Merev férfiasságával legalábbis még nem. A falhoz hátrált Elizabeth-tel a karjaiban.

Ahogy Elizabeth háta és feneke a hűvös márványhoz ért, végigfutott rajta a hideg. De ez az érzés nem volt kellemetlen számára. Még jobban felizgatta minden érzékét. Még nedvesebb lett tőle.

Vad érzéki csókjaik közepette is érezte, hogy John egyik keze lábai közé csúszik. Először csak combja belsejét simogatta, majd megtalálta az utat legérzékenyebb pontja felé.

Ahogy John hozzáért csiklójához Elizabeth akaratlanul is felnyögött. John önelégülten elmosolyodott.

- Imádom, mikor ilyen hangot adsz ki… - suttogta rekedten, Elizabeth szájához közel.

- Milyen… hangot? – kérdezte Elizabeth.

John még szélesebbre húzta száját, majd ujjaival elkezdett körözni Elizabeth csiklója körül, mire ő még hangosabban nyögött fel.

- Ilyet… - szólt John, rekedten az élvezettől, majd tovább körözött ujjaival.

Elizabeth élvezte John minden mozdulatát. Ahogy ujjait mozgatta, és ahogy ajkával cirógatta nyakának legérzékenyebb részét. Testének két igen érzékeny területét kényeztették és ő tudta, hogy már nem lesz képes sokáig elviselni ezt. Ha John így folytatja hamarosan orgazmusa lesz.

Keze lejjebb csúszott a férfi izmos hátán. Érezte, hogy feszülnek meg John izmai érintése nyomán. Ahogy leért a férfi feszes fenekéhez erősen belemarkolt.

Most Johnon volt a sor, hogy felnyögjön. Abbahagyta Elizabeth nyakának csókolgatását és így suttogott fülébe:

- Szóval így játszunk, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth érezte, hogy elhajol fülétől. Már ujja sem mozgott. Eltűnt. Épp ki akarta nyitni szemét, mikor újra megérezte John ujját. Ám az most nem a csiklójánál volt.

Sheppard nyelve szájába, míg ujjai – egyszerre kettő – a hüvelyébe csúszott be egyidejűleg.

Elizabeth szinte felsikoltott az élvezettől. Lábát John egyik lába köré fonta, hogy a férfi még mélyebbre nyúlhasson. Ő eleget is tett ennek. Két ujját tövig nyomta Elizabeth hüvelyében, míg nyelvével még gyorsabban ostromolta a másikét.

Elizabeth már alig kapott levegőt. Hevesen lélegzett, ám így is alig érte el a friss levegő tüdejét.

John hirtelen abbahagyta a mozgást. Mindkét helyen.

- Ne… - sóhajtott Elizabeth.

- Hogyan? – szólt John. Elizabeth nem látta arcát, de tudta, hogy mosolyog.

- Ne hagyd… - nem tudta végigmondani. – Ne hagyd… abba!

Sikerült kimondania, ám John még mindig nem mozdult. Elizabeth kinyitotta szemét, hogy lássa, mi állította meg Johnt. Ahogy belenézett John ragyogó szemeibe ő elmosolyodott.

- Kívánságod számomra parancs – mondta és újból megmozdult benne. Ujjai gyorsan csúsztak ki-be, ki-be egészen az orgazmusig vezetve Elizabeth-et.

A mindent elsöprő érzés a hüvelyéből indult, a köldöke felé haladt, majd szétterjedt testében. Olyan érzés volt, mintha szállna. Soha nem volt még ehhez fogható élménye.

Izzadtan ébredt ágyában.

Csak álom volt. Bár érezte a bizsergést csiklója körül, tudta, hogy csak álmodta az egészet. Volt már ilyen. Sokszor. Bár akkor csak a csókig jutott el Johnnal. Sosem eddig. És sosem volt még ilyen _jó._

Oldalra fordult, hogy megnézze, mennyi az idő. Az óra hajnali hármat mutatott.

Elizabeth kikelt az ágyból és kisétált az erkélyre. Képtelen lett volna visszaaludni. Túl intenzív volt még benne az egész álom, a képek, az érzések, semhogy el tudjon aludni.

Kint maradt pár percig, beszívta a friss hajnali levegőt, hogy kitörölje a képeket, de nem ment.

John meztelen alakja, ahogy belép a zuhanyzóba…

Ajkai, ahogy lecsókolja vízcseppet ujjáról…

A tekintete, amikor Elizabeth arra kéri, ne hagyja abba…

- Istenem – sóhajtott fel.

Arra gondolt elnéz az ebédlőbe, hogy magához vegyen pár csepp alkoholt. Szinte sosem ivott, csak különleges alkalmakkor, de most úgy érezte, csak ez segíthet rajta. Azt mondják, az alkohol elálmosít. Meg a meleg tej is. De kinek kell meleg tej, ilyen álom után.

Ahogy volt – mezítláb, piros pólóban és szintén piros rövidgatyában – elindult a kantinba.

Eszébe se jutott, hogy nem lesz egyedül. Ki járna ott hajnali háromkor?

De Elizabeth nagyot tévedett, amikor azt hitte, ő az egyetlen Atlantiszon, aki nem tud aludni.

John Sheppard alezredes fáradtan és magányosan üldögélt az ebédlőben, whiskys kávéját kortyolgatva.

Már harmadik napja nem tudta végigaludni az éjszakát, ugyanis mihelyt letette fejét és elaludt, gyönyörű álmok jelentek meg elméjében.

Mindegyikben dr. Elizabeth Weirrel – a felettesével! – szeretkezett. Ez nagyon jó lett volna, ha nem úgy ébred fel minden szeretkezés után, mintha 20 kávét ivott volna meg fél órán belül. Egy-egy ilyen álomszeretkezés után teljesen felébredt. Megpróbált visszaaludni, de amint becsukta szemét megjelentek előtte az álombeli képek, vagy pedig fantáziája kezdett el szárnyalni, hogy hol, mikor, milyen körülmények között lenne még igazán jó Elizabeth-tel szeretkezni. „Bár Elizabeth-tel mindig jó szeretkezni. Legalábbis álmomban…"

Szóval, mivel visszaaludni úgysem tudott, úgy döntött akkor inkább teljesen felébred. Ezért döntött a kávé mellett. Nos a whisky… azt meg csak azért itta, mert finom.

Bármennyire is szerette volna Elizabeth karjaiban tölteni az éjszakát – minden éjszakát -, ez tilos volt. Nem kezdhetett ki a felettesével, ráadásul Elizabeth sem biztos, hogy akarná.

Mérgébe elkezdte az asztalba verni a fejét. Nem hallotta meg, hogy nyílik az ajtó…

- John, mit… mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Elizabeth, mikor belépett az ajtón. Nem tudta, min kéne jobban meglepődni. Azon, hogy itt van az a férfi, aki negyed órája csodás orgazmushoz juttatta, vagy azon, hogy a férfi az asztalba veri azt a helyes fejét…

- E-elizabeth! Hogy kerülsz te ide? – abbahagyta az asztal döngetését. Döbbent arckifejezése arra utalt, ő sem számított társaságra.

- Nem tudtam aludni… - szólt mentegetőzve Elizabeth. – Gondoltam iszok egy… – _„üveg whiskyt_" – egy kis… nos, nem is tudom… valami finomat. És te mit csinálsz itt ilyen későn?

- Hát én csak úgy iszogatok…

- Hajnali háromkor? – csodálkozott Elizabeth. – És mit iszol? Én is kérhetek? – mosolyodott el.

- Kávét…

- Ó, azt talán mégse kérek.

-… whiskyvel.

- Mégis jöhet. Kávé nélkül, ha lehet. – Nem törődött John csodálkozó pillantásával. Egyszer akart alkoholt inni. Inni is fog.

- Persze, adom. – Már nyoma sem volt az arcán csodálkozásnak. Mosolygott. A szokásos önelégült mosoly terült szét arcán, amit Elizabeth annyira szeretett. – Szabad kérdeznem, miért is iszol…

- Nem tudok aludni. Úgy tudom, az alkohol segít.

- A meleg tejre is ezt mondják – vigyorodott el John.

Odanyújtotta Elizabeth-nek a whiskyvel félig teli poharat. Ahogy Elizabeth elvette és ujjaik egy pillanatra összeértek, felrémlett előtte pár álmbeli kép.

Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy nem csak ő van alvós ruhába. John egy alsógatyán kívül nem viselt mást.

Ahogy megfordul Elizabeth tekintete végigkísérte a fekete J. Press gatya útját. Volt ideje megfigyelni, hogy feszül John izmos fenekére az alsónadrág, ahogy lép. _„Hajolj le valamiért! Hajolj le valamiért! Hajolj le, kérlek!"_ – fohászkodott magában, ám John nem hallotta kérését. Leült vele szemben, és tovább kortyolta kávéját.

„_Francba!"_

- Lehet, hogy a meleg tej is jó álmatlanság ellen, de én most többre vágyok. Hogy-hogy kávét iszol hajnali háromkor?

- Mivel nem tudok visszaaludni, úgy gondoltam egyszerűbb, ha inkább végképp felébredek.

- Mért nem tudsz aludni? A szokásos rémálmok a lidércektől?

- Á, dehogy. Azt már megszoktam. Ez most… ez most teljesen más.

Újra beletemetkezett bögréjébe, de Elizabethnek még sikerül elkapni tekintetét egy pillanatra. Zöld szemei melegen csillogtak a tompa fényben.

- Mennyiben más? – érdeklődött Elizabeth, hátha megtudhatja annak a meleg pillantásnak a jelentését.

John megköszörülte torkát, de nem válaszolt. Elizabeth megpróbálta tekintetével bíztatni.

- Az utóbbi három napban elég furcsa álmaim voltak. Igazság szerint nagyon jók. Sokkal jobbak, mint a korábbi lidércesek. Talán túl jók is…

- Ez érdekes. – dőlt előre Elizabeth. – Pár napja már én sem a lidércekkel álmodom. Az én álmaim is elég… furák. Nagyon jók, de furák. És miről álmodsz, ami miatt nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mint egy kisgyerek.

- Hát ezt elég nehéz pont neked elmondani…

- „Pont nekem"? Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte döbbenten Elizabeth.

John hirtelen zavarba jött. Elszólta magát…

- Úgy… úgy értem, hogy… hát, szóval… te a főnököm vagy, és…

Elizabeth felállt, hogy újratöltse poharát. Most már kávét töltött bele. Már nem akart aludni.

- Ugyan John, kérlek! Hajnali három van! Éjszaka! Most nem úgy vagyok itt, mint Atlantisz vezetője. Csak, mint egy nő, aki szomjas. És már egyáltalán nem álmos.

Hallotta, ahogy John feláll, és odalép mellé.

- „Csak egy nő"? – suttogta John szorosan háta mögül. – Akkor talán inkább megmutatnám az álmomat…

Elizabeth döbbenten nézett maga elé, miközben John finoman csípőjére tette kezét, hogy maga felé fordítsa őt.

- Hogy érte… - nem tudta végigmondani.

John odahajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta. Ebben a csókban most nem volt semmi vadság, semmi hevesség. Finom volt és érzéki.

Először csak ajkaik értek össze, majd John megtalálta az utat Elizabeth szájába.

Mikor elfogyott a levegőjük, John elhajolt és nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni. Elizabeth halkan felsóhajtott. Kezeivel John kócos hajába túrt. John egyik keze is az ő hajába vándorolt, de másikkal szorosan átölelte.

Elizabeth érzete a férfi meleg testét, ahogy a csupasz felsőtest hozzásimult. De mást is érzett. A vékony alsógatya nem tudta elrejteni John ébredező izgalmát. Bár amilyen közel volt hozzá, és amilyen nagy volt az a dudor, ezt még egy farmer se tudta volna elrejteni.

Érezte, hogy máris milyen nedves lett. „_De hisz csak egy csók volt…" _

Lehet, hogy csak egy csók volt eddig, de többet akart. Meg akarta tapasztalni azt is, amit álmában átélt, és magába akarta érezni Johnt. De nem itt… nem az étkezőben, ahol bárki megláthatja őket, és akkor vége lesz, mielőtt igazán elkezdődhetne, mint az álmok.

- Várj… John… állj meg!

John elhajolt nyakától és egy lépést hátrált. Fejét lehajtotta.

- Sajnálom… én… azt hittem…

Elizabeth nem engedte neki, hogy befejezze. Mutatóujját John ajkaira téve elhallgatatta őt. Nem kellett mért magyarázkodnia. Sajnálni meg végképp nem kellett semmit.

Megfogta kezét és kivezette az ebédlőből. Egyenesen saját szobája felé vette az utat. Mindketten mezítláb voltak, így nem csaptak semmilyen zajt.

Ahogy beléptek a szobába Elizabeth bezárta az ajtót és John felé fordult.

Ő megfogta mindkét kezét, és közelebb húzta magához. Jobb kezével végigsimított Elizabeth arcán, majd újra megcsókolta ajkait. Elmosolyodott.

- Azt hittem nem akarod… - szólt alig hallható, mély, érzéki hangján.

- Akarom. – válaszolta Elizabeth. – Mindennél jobban akarom. Csak nem az ebédlőben. Nem örülnék neki, ha még valaki, akinek fura álmai vannak, és nem tud aludni, ránk nyitna…

-… és meglátna – fejezte be John.

-… és félbeszakítana – mosolyodott el Elizabeth.

Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást. John szemei csillogtak a sötétben.

- Most már tudod én, mért nem tudtam elaludni. Hogy mik jártak a fejemben. Viszont én még mindig nem tudom, neked mért nem jött álom a szemedre.

Elizabeth odahajol füléhez és belesuttogta álmát. Élvezte, hogy néha, amikor szája hozzáért a férfi füléhez, az halkan felnyögött, vagy hangosabban, ha épp olyan részről beszélt, ami egy kicsit… mocskosabb az átlagosnál.

Miután végzett, nyelve hegyét finoman végighúzta John fülkagylójának peremén. Érezte, ahogy a lábához nyomódó pénisz egyre keményebb lesz.

- Váltsuk valóra azt az álmot… - szólt önelégülten vigyorogva John, majd megragadta Elizabeth fenekét, hogy felemelje.

Elizabeth John dereka köré fonta lábait, miközben John elindult vele a fürdőszoba felé. Odahajolt és hevesen megcsókolta.

- Gyönyörű hajnal elé nézek – gondolta, majd átadta magát a rá váró megannyi gyönyörnek.

* * *

U.i.: Nos, hogy tetszett?? Mindenféle reakciót szívesen fogadok, csak írjatok! =)


End file.
